Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen, also known as The Mockingjay or The Girl on Fire, is a highly talented and skilled supernatural hunter. She is a recurring character in the series. Armed with a bow and arrows, she is one of the top three most skilled archers in the world, with the other two being Oliver Queen and Clint Barton. History Early Life Little is known about Katniss's early history. What is known is that when she was 16-17 years old, her parents were killed while they were hunting werewolves down in a mine. Personality : "All I know about you is you're stubborn and good with a bow." : "That pretty much sums me up. Frankly, I could sue some sugar coating." : -Rayne and Katniss on a train to the Order of the Church Katniss has strong and independent survivalist instincts due to her difficult past and is good at thinking outside the box. She is not socially adept and has a hard time making friends due to the emotional strain on her life which has made her hard and cold. She is more concerned about taking care of her sister than being social, making her awkward around most people. Though Katniss can be rather blunt, misanthropic, sarcastic, bitingly cynical and cold, she has a very vulnerable side which she only shows around her family, and she has a natural maternal instinct as showed when she comforted Prim and helped Sidney. She is usually very logical except for times when her emotions get in the way. Katniss mentioned that when she was younger, she had a habit of biting her nails when she got nervous or anxious and had to consciously stop herself from doing so when around others. After she became a hunter, she could not think of a good reason to break the habit. However after joining the Order of the Church, she appears to have stopped biting her nails as she does not mention doing so. Katniss is very strong, stubborn and determined. Often, she will react first and ask questions later. She will do anything to survive. She had to discipline herself to undergo military training in order to prove that she could be sent into combat, and her unwillingness to take orders was perceived as her greatest weakness. This was targeted during her individual exam, but she was able to realize this and passes. Even though she can sometimes be a bit self-centered and self-reliant, she does have noble traits, protecting those she loves. For example, caring for Prim and looking out for Sidney. Katniss has an instinct to protect those who are weak such as Sidney. Unlike her younger sister, she is not a natural born healer. She once ran from the house in fright while Prim and her mother cared for a dying man. Instead, she is more like her father, being skilled at hunting and gathering. Nevertheless, she is a fiercely determined and resourceful fighter and is reasonably easy to underestimate. She is almost always in disagreement with authority figures and liked to use her own resources when it came to survival. Katniss is loyal to no one, except Oracle, and had issues when it came to trusting others, but this grew to be her one of her greatest strengths. Katniss is confirmed to suffer from a borderline personality disorder, exhibiting the following traits: Mood swings, an intense fear of abandonment and emotional episodes that can make her violent and dangerous. Physical Appearance Katniss has long dark brown hair, which she normally pulls back into a long braid, olive skin and gray eyes. She is small in stature and thin for her age as she was generally malnourished because of her district's poverty. She is thus one of the smallest hunters, but due to her outdoor life, she is strong for her size. In her normal outfit, Katniss wares worn-out clothes with hunting boots, and sometimes wore her father's old hunting leather coat. Katniss describes her outfits she likes to wear as, "Flowing black pants made of a thick, warm material, a comfortable white shirt, a sweater woven from green and blue and gray strands of kitten-soft wool, and laced leather boots that don't pinch my toes." In her supernatural hunting outfit, she is wearing black body armor. It has a helmet that can turn into a hood, a chest plate to protect vital organs and had a special reinforcements over her heart, short sleeves that reach to her elbows and white folds under her arms. She has hidden weapons in her boots and belt. She also wears her Mockingjay pin over her heart. Skills and Abilities Katniss is a highly skilled archer and hunter, which she learned from her father. After meeting Oracle, she added fishing and trapping to her skills. This is shown when she was making snares in the Training Center of The Order of the Church, watching the training of the other hunters as well, including Rayne using her swords, Mia using stakes and knives, and Nigel using and throwing spears. She also had to educate herself on the edible, medicinal, and poisonous plant life. Hunting and gathering on a daily basis has given her a highly skilled sense of woodcraft. In the second season and so on, she demonstrated exceptional lethality during her combat simulation, which all others watched in awe. She does some experience with wielding and throwing a knife in order to finish off a wounded prey animal. During practice sessions, she found that she was also a reasonably good spear-thrower, indicating she has skill with most-if not all-projectile weapons. Sometime in her early training, Oracle and Rayne train Katniss hand to hand combat skills, making her an exceptional opponent. She is also trained further. Later in the Church Order, she belatedly undergoes military training in order to participate in the fighting against supernatural creatures, such as the Turok-Hans, and gains enough proficiency with a gun. Katniss is a skilled tree-climber and a fast runner, which has benefited her in hunting. Additionally, she has a good singing voice, also inherited from her father, although she was reluctant to sing since his death. She had good reflexes, mainly when carrying a bow. She could draw an arrow and strike several targets with a good amount of speed and flexibility. She uses her reflexes several times throughout the series: When escaping a bloodbath, evading fireballs when in a forest inferno, when she ran from werewolves, fighting a vampire atop a beam, escaping the Turok-Hans, and then diverting her aim at the Turok-Han queen. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters